Imogen's Dean
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: Dean and Sam return to Bobby's after the almost-Apocalypse, their return causing a certain hunter's daughter some painful memories. Can she and Dean become what they had been during that summer nine years ago? Please R&R! Rated M for language and content!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Dean and Sam return to Bobby's after the almost-Apocalypse, their return causing a certain hunter's daughter some painful memories. Can she and Dean become what they had been during that summer nine years ago? Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Imogen Singer.

**A/N: **Hi, guys! This is gonna be quite sad and there'll be flashbacks too.

In places it may be a little dark and there's going to be a lot of 'one-step-forward-two-steps-back' stuff.

I really hope you enjoy this fic and please, please, please leave a review!

xxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

Imogen's Dean **

**-One- **

"You sure this is a good idea?" Sam asked as he and Dean pulled up outside Bobby's.

Dean sighed and tapped the steering wheel with his thumb nervously, really regretting saying the brothers would visit. That beautiful broken girl would be waiting inside for them and Dean just didn't know if he had the guts to face her. Not after what he did to her at the end of that summer.

He looked at the house and memories came flooding back of how beautiful she was at eighteen, how he thought he loved her and the expression on her face when he told her did. The truth was, deep down in his heart, he still loved her, but after breaking her heart nine years before he'd pushed the feelings deep down inside of him, locking them away with the guilt over what he'd done.

"No." Dean replied, "But we're here now."

"How do you think she'll take to seeing you?" Sam asked, "I mean...what you did was pretty bad, Dean."

"Okay!" Dean yelled, "Christ, don't you think I had to live with myself for all this time after hurting her that way? I don't know how she'll take it but good God, I'm not looking forward to having to face her."

She was there when they walked through the yard, dark auburn curls pinned up as she worked under the hood of a truck, body curved deliciously and sweating a little under the heat of the sun. Bobby appeared in the doorway and caught the boys' attention, beckoning them inside. Dean and Sam both hugged their friend, Bobby turning to them and grimacing a little.

"Just be careful what you say," He said, "Both of you."

He sighed and looked at Dean, sadness washing over his eyes.

"She's changed...a lot." He told the young hunter, "You'll know when you see her."

Bobby had never been able to forgive Dean for the hurt he caused his baby girl. The poor child had been distressed for weeks after Dean had caused her that pain, and the older hunter didn't know how Dean would take seeing her as she was now, and how she'd take to seeing him again after all this time. She'd truly been in love with him and still was, an emotion which Dean had taken advantage of. Whether it was a stupid thing he did when he was younger or not, he'd still hurt Bobby's child, and the hunter just couldn't forgive him for that.

"I'd better bring her in."

Dean sighed and went very pale in the face, Sam sitting on the sofa while Dean just paced up and down, bracing himself for the moment he'd been dreading for days. The front door closed, sniffling being heard as Bobby headed into the living room, that gorgeous girl next to him.

Good God, she was twenty-seven but in her face she was in her mid thirties. Her wrists were scarred, gorgeous brown eyes heavy with tears while her pale skin looked grey, not that beautiful shade of porcelain it used to be. She looked ill and tired and as she stared at Dean he saw her breaking even more, the tears spilling down her face in thick streams.

"Imogen..." Dean breathed, not really knowing what he could say to her, "It's been a while, huh?"

"Nine years, three months and two days, actually." Imogen replied, gentle voice wavering with emotion, "How've you been?"

"Not bad, considering I've been stopping an Apocalypse." Dean said quietly, "You?"

"I've been okay." Imogen lied, smiling weakly at the youngest Winchester, "Hi, Sam."

"Hey, Imogen." Sam said quietly.

"You okay?" She asked, the young man nodding in response, "Good."

She turned to Bobby and looked so broken Dean just wanted to cry.

"Dad, I need to lie down."

"Okay, baby." Bobby replied, kissing her head softly, "Off you go."

Imogen left the room and trudged up the stairs, Bobby closing the living room door and sighing as he gazed at Dean.

"Told you she'd changed."

Dean sat down with tears in his eyes, looking up at the hunter before uttering a question.

"Scars?"

"She tried to kill herself three times after you left." Bobby told him, "She's been on meds for her depression for seven years now."

"Meds?" Sam asked, "She's clinically depressed?"

Bobby nodded sadly, Dean looking at him apologetically before a tear slid down his face.

"All because of me?" He asked, "I did this to her?"

"Yeah." Bobby replied, "Yeah, you did."

* * *

"Dude, you fucked her and then left without even saying goodbye..." Sam hissed as he and Dean lay in the study that night, ready for sleep, "You took her virginity; the most important thing in the world to her, and you left without a word. She thought you loved her..."

"I thought I loved her, okay?" Dean replied, "I really did, but Dad needed us!"

"She was eighteen and you were twenty-one." Sam breathed, "You promised Bobby you'd look after her and you'd protect her...and you didn't, Dean!"

Dean hung his head and a tear of shame fell down his face.

"You abandoned her."

With that, Sam turned out his light and curled up to sleep, Dean nodding and wiping his eyes shakily before swallowing thickly.

"I know."

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this first chapter and I'll update soon! **

**Please, please, please, please review! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxx  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Dean and Sam return to Bobby's after the almost-Apocalypse, their return causing a certain hunter's daughter some painful memories. Can she and Dean become what they had been during that summer nine years ago? Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Imogen Singer.

**

* * *

Imogen's Dean **

**-Two- **

_Dean headed towards the kitchen at three in the morning after another hellish nightmare, only to find Imogen sat in tears at the kitchen table, a knife in front of her with her medication and a glass of whiskey. He was questioning heading back up but then her voice cut through the silence. _

_"Just get what you need, Dean." She said weakly, "You don't have to creep around me like I'm an unexploded bomb..." _

_Dean headed over to the sink and grabbed a glass of water, turning and watching the way she stared at the knife. She picked it up and studied it carefully, spinning it and suddenly plunging it into her stomach. _

* * *

That's when Dean shot up in bed, the sound of a familiar and gentle voice bringing him around.

"Dean, it's okay...it's okay..."

"Imogen?"

That sweet girl was sat by his side, stroking his face tenderly with a damp washcloth as he calmed, wiping his tears away.

"You seemed almost feverish...I didn't know what to do..." She said softly, "It's alright, it was just a bad dream."

"Imogen, what are you doing?"

"Helping."

Dean sighed, wiping his eyes and taking the cloth from Imogen's hands. She looked completely confused, the expression somewhat sad in addition. Dean just pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly to his body and pressing a kiss to her temple. He felt her trying to push out of his embrace, knowing he'd overstepped the mark before watching her get up and run out of the room in floods, Bobby entering the study with a concerned expression on his face.

"What happened?"

"I had a nightmare..." Dean began, desperate to explain, "I woke up and she was trying to soothe me and I hugged her...and she got upset and left..."

Bobby nodded and sighed sadly.

"Don't worry, Dean." He said, "She's just really sensitive; you didn't do anything wrong."

Dean just nodded, Bobby passing him his coffee before leaving him to his privacy.

_**

* * *

2001 **_

It was late May. Imogen had just left school and she raced home, finding Dean standing on the doorstep of her house waiting for her, as he'd promised. He smiled gorgeously at her, sweeping her into an embrace and leaning down to kiss her lips tenderly. They'd been together for a couple of weeks now, and Bobby didn't see a problem with it. John had left Dean and Sam with him over the summer while he went hunting, meaning that Dean and Imogen had grown closer. They were good friends anyway, but as they'd grown closer, they'd become more than friends.

"I'm free!" Imogen cried happily, Dean chuckling and hugging her tight.

"That's awesome, Imogen...really awesome..."

"I don't start at the local college until late September either!"

Dean pulled Imogen into a deeper kiss, relishing in the fact he'd get to spend five months with her. He held her to his body, both of them turning as Bobby appeared in the doorway.

"Hey, gorgeous!" He called, Imogen sprinting to her father and jumping into his arms, "Five months off, huh?"

"I know!" Imogen exclaimed, "I can't wait!"

Dean and Imogen headed up to her room, sitting on her bed as she put her bag on the floor, smiling and turning to her boyfriend who kissed her deeply, pulling her closer and then laying her back onto the bed, Imogen beaming into the kiss and gasping as Dean ran his hands down her body. They broke their kiss, gazing into each other's eyes and nuzzling each other slightly, smiling before sharing another kiss.

This was Imogen's paradise. Dean, who she'd known from being a child was holding her in his arms, caressing her body and kissing her with those amazingly talented lips of his. She was with Dean..._her _Dean. He was focussed on her, and her alone, not the other girl's Imogen had seen him with through the years and had been terribly jealous of.

Bobby knew deep down that Imogen was in love with Dean. She had been for some time, he figured, judging by the way she spoke about him and how much she loved spending time with him whenever she got the chance to. Right now, Bobby knew that they were together upstairs, knew that they'd be holding each other and kissing...he thought he knew that Dean would look after her. He didn't know at that point how wrong he was, and if he did, he would've protected Imogen when he could.

_**

* * *

Present Day **_

Dean headed into the kitchen, finding Imogen sat there with a cup of coffee in her hands, eyes just glazed as she stared blankly at the wall.

"I'm sorry..." He began, Imogen just putting her hand up and stopping him.

"Don't be, it's fine." She replied, "Honest."

Dean nodded awkwardly, sitting beside her and noticing she was reading a book on angelic lore. She sighed sadly, taking her medication before running her hand through her hair, turning the page and licking her lips nervously. She took a drink of coffee, turning to Dean and taking his hand before pulling up the sleeve of his t-shirt, spotting the handprint.

"Did it hurt?" She asked, Dean nodding in response, "It still looks sore."

"It's just a scar now..." He replied, "Doesn't hurt."

"Good." Imogen said with a weak smile, barely able to meet Dean's gaze, "I'm glad you aren't in pain."

"I'm sorry that you are." Dean said, Imogen looking to her hands and pulling her fingers nervously, those scars ever present on her truly beautiful wrists, "Imogen, why did you do this to yourself?"

"Because you stole my innocence away from me and abandoned me like I was nothing," Imogen spat, "That's why."

She stood up and took her cup, throwing it into the sink before storming out, Dean standing to follow her.

"Imogen, I'm sorry!" He cried, taking her hand and pulling her close to face him, "I'm so sorry for what I did to you...and I..."

"You what?" Imogen asked, venom in her eyes, "You what, Dean?"

"I still love you!" Dean yelled, tears pouring down Imogen's face before she growled at him.

She slapped him so hard he yelped, Bobby and Sam looking into the hallway with concerned expressions as Imogen broke into sobs, pulling away from Dean before pointing at him angrily.

"Don't you _dare _say something like that to me when you hurt me that way!" She screamed, "Don't even dare to think you can possibly get away with it by telling me something you lied to me about nine years ago!"

"I didn't lie, Imogen, I did love you then and I love you now!" Dean said, "Please..."

"No..." Imogen growled, "_No_...fuck you, you evil, selfish...ignorant fucking bastard!"

With that, the poor distraught girl bolted out of the door, Sam racing after her while Dean put his hands to his head, covering his mouth as tears filled his eyes. He just shook his head at Bobby, heading straight into the study to pack his bags before grabbing his keys and heading for the car, speeding away from Bobby, Sam and Imogen just to get as far away as he could. He knew going to her was a stupid and bad idea, and he knew what a big fucking mistake it had been telling her how he felt.

He stopped at the first motel he reached in North Dakota, not even showering before just curling up on his bed and crying. He cried hard, harder than he had in a long time. He fell asleep thinking of Imogen, dreaming of making love to her, holding her and pleasing her as he should have done.

No-one knew that his leaving would cause Imogen even more pain.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **Dean and Sam return to Bobby's after the almost-Apocalypse, their return causing a certain hunter's daughter some painful memories. Can she and Dean become what they had been during that summer nine years ago? Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Imogen Singer.

**

* * *

Imogen's Dean **

**-Three- **

Dean's cell phone rang at two-fifteen in the morning, the hunter sitting up and answering it reluctantly only to hear Sam's voice on the other end of the line.

_"Dean! Get your ass back here!" _

"Sam?" Dean mumbled, "What's wrong?"

_"Imogen threw herself in front of a car! That's what's wrong!" _

Dean shot up, eyes wide and filling with tears as he heard the news.

"Oh my God, is she okay?" He asked, terrified for the safety of the girl he loved.

_"Yeah, minus the unbelievable bruising all over her body!" _Sam barked, _"And the deep laceration to her left thigh!" _

"Fuck..." Dean breathed, jumping out of bed and throwing his things in a bag without hesitation, "I'm on my way."

_"Good, 'cause the poor girl's crying for you, whispering apologies to you of all fucking things." _Sam breathed, _"How long will you be?" _

"A few hours maybe..." Dean replied, already throwing his bags into the Impala and heading for the office, "I'm setting off any minute now...tell her I'm on my way, okay?"

_"Just brace yourself..." _Sam said, _"She looks a real mess." _

Dean swallowed thickly and nodded, he and his brother saying their goodbyes before hanging up, paying for the room and then rushing to the Impala to make his way to Imogen. She'd thrown herself in front of a car? He dreaded to think about what kind of stuff played over in someone's head for them to do that. He didn't realise how much he'd fucked her up and his confession to her had just fucked her up even more. Bobby must've been ready to kill him by now and he knew he had to face the older man at some point.

* * *

"Dean?" Imogen murmured as she felt a gentle hand on her forehead, leaning into the touch just in case it was the man that she loved.

"It's Sam..."

Imogen's heart broke again.

"I've brought a friend to meet you...is that okay?"

"Mhm..."

The poor girl could barely open her eyes but she felt a warm hand on her own, a peaceful feeling drifting through her body at the touch whilst a sound followed much like someone sitting in a chair and sighing.

"Who am I talking to?" She asked, a deep voice sounding in reply.

"Castiel."

She smiled weakly, a tear falling down her face.

"Dean's angel, Castiel?" She asked.

"Yes."

"I can't open my eyes just yet..." She breathed, "So I can't look at you, I'm sorry."

"No, no." Castiel replied, "You just rest your eyes, Imogen."

The angel looked to Sam who nodded reassuringly, Castiel stroking her hand soothingly and resting his other on her face, stroking it soothingly before he spoke.

"Dean's on his way." He said, "I heard about what he has done to you, and I will be giving him a good...ass-kicking...later on."

There was a soft huff of laughter before Imogen grimaced in pain, tears rolling down her face.

"Stitches are sore..." She mumbled, Castiel grimacing and sitting on the bed.

"I know."

"Bruising's sore..."

"I know."

"Heart's sore..."

There was silence.

"I know."

* * *

"Sam!" Dean called, trying not to burst into tears as he ran down the hospital corridor, "Where is she?"

Sam just looked to Bobby who couldn't even make eye contact with Dean right now. He opened the door to the room and Dean was met with a very angry looking Castiel, gasping as he saw Imogen's horribly bruised and cut body as she slept with a tear rolling down her face.

"Jesus..." He breathed, moving closer and kneeling by the bed, stroking a hand through her hair and pressing a kiss to her forehead, being met by those stunning eyes as she opened them very weakly, revealing them to have almost completely lost their spark of life, "Hey..."

"Dean?" Imogen asked with tears in her eyes, "You're here...you're here with me..."

"Yeah, I'm here, honey..." Dean replied, "I'm here, and I'm so sorry..."

"Shhh..." Imogen soothed, stroking Dean's face with an incredibly shaky hand, "Shhh, don't say you're sorry..."

"Imogen..."

"Hush..."

The young woman, pulled Dean's face closer to hers and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Dean closed his eyes and a tear fell down his face. He didn't think he had the right to cry, especially not in front of her. He turned to Castiel who was glaring at him, the angel nodding his head towards the corridor before heading out, Dean swallowing thickly before kissing Imogen's forehead.

"I'll be back in a minute..." He said, "Promise."

"M'kay..." The young woman whispered, turning over and mumbling something before falling asleep.

Dean headed out in the corridor with dread filling his system slowly. He was met with a tearful Bobby who couldn't look at him, Sam who looked like he wanted to kill him and Castiel who just looked plain angry...

"What do you want me to do here?" Dean asked, "I came back and holy Christ, I didn't know that she'd throw herself under a car!"

"No, but you could've not run out on her." Bobby growled, "She came back, found you gone and went to bed. I went up an hour later and she wasn't there, and that's when I got a call from the hospital saying she'd been hit by a car."

"She's been crying for you, Dean." Castiel whispered, "Her tears haven't stopped for the entire time she's been here."

Dean grimaced and headed back into the room to be with his Imogen, the same Imogen whose virginity he stole and then abandoned without a word.

_**

* * *

2001 **_

Imogen gasped as Dean kissed her neck, their shirts currently laying on the floor of the car as they lay in the back of the Impala, the summer sun burning through the windows on this hot June afternoon. They were only a couple of days into the month and already Imogen had started to get a tan, and it showed, especially around her breasts which Dean had spent a good half hour kissing and caressing, the sounds escaping from her lips going straight to his pants.

They were in a woodland area near Bobby's house, away from prying eyes and ears in that beloved car of Dean's. Their fingers locked, Dean bringing her hand to his stomach and taking her wrist.

"You wanna know how you make me feel?" He asked, Imogen swallowing thickly and nodding as Dean rested her hand over the bulge in his jeans, Imogen going wide-eyed in response, "You make me so hot, Imogen...so hard I just wanna burst..."

"Dean..." She breathed, kissing the older Winchester again as their hips moved together.

"How do you feel?" He whispered into her ear, Imogen gasping as his hips rocked against hers again.

"Wet..."

Dean smirked and bit her earlobe, running his hands down her body and unbuckling her jeans. He suddenly realised that Imogen was a virgin in so many respects, and the situation became so serious as he pulled back to see her looking so nervous, body trembling with either fear or anticipation.

"You wanna go further?"

"Please..." Imogen whimpered, "Please, Dean...make me feel good..."

Dean nodded and slid Imogen's jeans down her legs, pulling them off and laying them on top of her other clothes, kissing her hips and thighs before wrapping his fingers around her underwear.

"If you wanna stop you just have to say, okay?" He whispered, Imogen nodding and stroking his face tenderly.

She lay back and watched as Dean looked into her eyes, pulling her underwear down and hooking her legs over his shoulders, one hand gripping hers as he went down on her, a yelp of surprise leaving her lips as her hips rose from the car seat.

"Dean!" She cried, gripping his hand and shivering as he romanced her with his tongue and lips, breaking away to use his fingers on that sensitive button which had her writhing in minutes, "Oh my God!"

"That's it, baby." He whispered huskily, "That's it...come for me..."

And she did.

She came a lot and Dean smiled, but the poor girl above him wasn't smiling. She had tears pouring down her face and Dean realised what had just happened. She'd had her first orgasm with no real tenderness to it, and he realised he'd probably made his girlfriend feel like a whore. He moved back up her body and cupped her face, kissing her lips softly and feeling her holding him so tight.

"Imogen?"

"I'm okay..."

"Sweetheart...you're crying."

"It was just intense, that's all..." She promised, a beautiful smile gracing her face as she gazed up at him, "Damn...you're amazing..."

Dean still wasn't sure she was okay and he pulled her bare body towards him, holding her close and passing her the underwear and her jeans, sitting back to let her put them on whilst keeping an eye out for passers by. She put her bra back on and lay back against the jackets they'd being using as pillows, Dean lying down and resting his head on her chest, taking her hand and pressing a kiss to it.

She stroked her fingers through his hair and sighed, Dean sitting up and kissing her deeply before settling on top of her and burying his face in her neck, Imogen smiling as she returned the favour, kissing his neck and taking in that scent of motor oil, leather and gunpowder that was all Dean. _Her Dean_.

Imogen was in Heaven.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for all the support so far! It is very much appreciated. **

**xxxxxxxxx  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **Dean and Sam return to Bobby's after the almost-Apocalypse, their return causing a certain hunter's daughter some painful memories. Can she and Dean become what they had been during that summer nine years ago? Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Imogen Singer.

**

* * *

Imogen's Dean **

**-Four- **

_**Present Day**_

"Hey," Dean said softly as Imogen opened her eyes weakly, taking her hand and stroking it soothingly, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, Dean..." She said softly, "Thanks for being here."

"That's okay." Dean replied, "I'd always come for you, you know that."

She nodded and closed her eyes again, sighing sleepily.

"Mmm..." She murmured, grimacing a little in pain, "Love you, Dean..."

Dean's heart stopped beating for a moment and all the air left the room as he gazed at her. She'd fallen back to sleep and maybe not even known what she'd just said. He kissed her temple gently, a tear escaping his eyes as he let her hand go, looking to Castiel who had heard the confession.

"Tell her I'll be back soon, okay?" He said, the angel nodding in response, "Promise her I'll be back soon."

"Where are you going?" Castiel asked, Dean sighing and wiping his eyes which were quickly filling with tears.

"I need some air..."

Outside, Dean pressed himself against the hospital wall, putting his hands to his hair and sighing as a tear slid down his cheek. She'd just said she loved him, after all he'd done to her. He'd led her to throw herself under that car; he'd got her on those meds for the past seven years and he'd hurt her so much he didn't know if she'd ever be okay again.

_**

* * *

2001 **_

Bobby laughed as he watched the couple head down the street hand in hand, closing the door and shaking his head.

"You want a milkshake?" Dean asked, Imogen beaming at him and biting her lip before nodding.

"Yes please."

"What flavour, baby?"

"Strawberry would be great!"

Dean stopped and leaned down, kissing Imogen passionately and opening the car door for her.

"Thank you, Dean," She smiled, "Ever the gentleman."

Dean winked and closed the door as she put her seat-belt on, climbing into the driver's side and starting that gorgeous Impala, the engine purring and rumbling as it should, sounding sweeter than ever.

"Beautiful..." He breathed, grinning and leaning over to kiss Imogen who giggled sweetly and blushed as he did.

They set off towards town, talking about music, movies...hunting...anything and everything really. Even the thing they were bracing Imogen for. Sex.

"So..." He began, "You enjoy it in the car last week?"

"Yeah..." Imogen replied shyly, "It was amazing."

They stopped at a stop-light and Dean smiled when she quickly leaned over and kissed his lips, the look in her eyes telling Dean that her feelings were growing somewhat deeper for him, and for the time being, Dean didn't mind. He loved spending time with her and she was the cutest little thing he'd ever laid his eyes on. She was sweet, funny, kind, loving and goddamn gorgeous, and Dean found himself feeling deeper things for her by the day. It began to scare him.

_**

* * *

Present Day **_

"I promise, he's coming back..." Castiel said softly, trying to soothe Imogen as she shed tears in her hospital bed, "I promise, Imogen."

"No...no, he's gone..." Imogen breathed, "Gone and l-left me..."

"Shhh," Castiel whispered, not knowing what else to do, "Shhh, he's just gone outside for a little air, that's all."

"No..." Imogen replied, shaking her head and turning it into the pillows, "He's gone, Cas. Just...just leave me be...please..."

Castiel bit his lip. He didn't want to leave her in this state and Dean was coming back. He'd promised that he was coming back.

"Bobby..." Castiel said, the older hunter entering the room, "Just keep watch..."

"Why?" Bobby asked, "Is everything alright?"

"I need to find Dean. Right now."

The angel made his way down the hospital corridor, Bobby sitting by his baby girl and stroking her bruised head soothingly.

"Imogen?"

"Daddy?"

Pressing a kiss to her hand, Bobby sighed and he watched as tears fell down his child's face. All of this pain and suffering had been caused by Dean Winchester, and Bobby didn't know how much more screwed up his daughter was.

"I still love him, y'know." She breathed, leaning into her father as he touched her forehead, "I still love him, Papa..."

"I know." Bobby whispered, "And I'm so sorry you do..."

"I'm not..." Imogen replied, "I love him...and...I think he still loves me..."

"Imogen, don't do this to yourself again," Bobby told her, "I don't want you to get hurt again, sweetheart."

"Dad...Dad, I think he's changed." Imogen whimpered, "I hope Cas finds him...I want us to be together again..."

"Imogen..."

"Please, Papa..." Imogen breathed, "Give us your blessing...or something..."

_**

* * *

2001**_

Imogen sighed as she drank her milkshake, Dean holding her hand in his own and kissing her cheek as a tear fell down it. They'd gotten onto the subject of her mother, a very sensitive subject, which clearly Imogen was still pretty torn up about.

"Baby?" He asked, "Y'alright?"

Imogen nodded, grimacing before shaking her head in contradiction, leaning on Dean and burying her face in his neck. Dean wrapped his arm around her, her right hand still in his left as he held her close, pressing kisses to her temple as he tried to reassure her.

"Hey, it's okay..." Dean soothed, "It's okay to be upset..."

"M'sorry." The eighteen year old breathed, "Sorry..."

"Shhh..." Dean whispered, "Don't be sorry, sweetheart. It's okay..."

Dean held her close, the pair finishing their drinks and heading for the car. They parked in that cluster of trees behind Bobby's house and lay in the backseat again, kissing and holding each other as Dean comforted her in the best way he could. They ended up laying on the hood of the car, Dean giving Imogen her first beer which he kept in the trunk of the car. She'd gotten drunk and Dean had been forced to make her sleep in the back of the car for three hours before taking her home, Bobby unimpressed by how late back they were.

_**

* * *

Present Day **_

"She still loves you, Dean."

"Damnit, Cas! I know! But...but I'm not worthy of her love, okay? Not after everything I did to her!"

Castiel punched Dean in the face, luckily not causing any bruising or bleeding before dragging him inside, Dean unable to protest as the angel led him into an elevator.

"You go and tell her you love still love her." Castiel ordered, "There is still a chance for her to learn to trust you again, for the pair of you to be together as you always should've been."

"Well, Castiel..." Dean breathed with a smirk, "Didn't know you were such a romantic."

"I'm not but strangely I feel for the pair of you and you need to stop the guilt trip and try and make things right with that poor girl who is now lying in a hospital bed." Castiel said, "She is crying for you. She thinks you've abandoned her again."

"Jesus..." Dean breathed, the elevator doors opening before Dean marched out of them, straight to Imogen's room only to be met by Bobby.

He stopped, staring at the man he considered a father who tearfully put a hand on his shoulder.

"You _ever _hurt her again and so help me, boy...I'll drag you to Hell myself."

Dean understood that this was Bobby's way of telling him to be with his daughter and the older Winchester swallowed thickly, nodding and patting Bobby's shoulder before entering the room, sitting by Imogen's side and taking her hand.

"Baby...look at me..." Dean whispered, "Open your eyes..."

"Dean?"

"I love you." Dean told her, "Imogen Singer, I love you more than anything on this goddamn earth, okay...? And I promise I'm gonna take care of you, and I'm gonna love you for the rest of our lives..."

"I love you too, Dean Winchester..." Imogen replied, opening her tearful brown eyes to meet his tearful green ones before Dean leaned down so slowly.

The pair watched one another's eyes and lips, which finally met in a tender, loving kiss. Both of them shed tears into the kiss and smiled weakly into it, breaking it and pressing their foreheads together.

"M'sorry for being so selfish, Imogen..." Dean breathed, "I left you because I was scared...I was scared about how much I was in love with you and..."

"Shhh..." Imogen soothed, "Shhh, it's okay...it's okay, baby..."

The lovers shared another deep and passionate kiss, embracing gently which even then elicited groans of pain from Imogen. Dean knew he had a lot of trust to gain, and he knew he had to do everything in his power to show her how much he truly loved her. If he got labelled as a big girl, that didn't bother him. He didn't care if he had to let that macho libido go. It was about proving his true love for Imogen now, and even though he had a lot of work to do, he'd do everything in his power to get her to trust him again.

He had to.

-TBC-

* * *

**Okay, there will be flashbacks leading up until when Imogen finds out Dean left her, and the parts of the story set in the present will be focussing on Dean's efforts for Imogen and how their relationship grows into a loving and trusting one. **

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
